The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying caps on containers, and more particularly, to an apparatus of that type in which a cap is applied to the container by a secondary cap-applicator in the event that a cap was not applied by a primary cap-applicator.
In the sealing of bottles, a cap is applied to the mouth of the bottle immediately prior to its entry into a sealing head where the cap is sealed, generally by clamping or screwing. However, from time to time a bottle passes the capping station without a cap having been applied and must, therefore, be rejected when it leaves the machine. When the production rate is high, which is desirable from a productivity aspect, the risk of caps being missed, thus causing rejection losses, may be considerable and, therefore, the rate must be decreased to below that permitted by the other parts of the production apparatus. The cap-application capacity thus determines the production capability of the entire plane.